1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, in an endoscope device in which a plurality of types of optical adapters can be detachably mounted to an insertion portion, an endoscope device in which each portion corresponding to each adapter can be easily set in use of the optical adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional endoscope devices include an optical-adapter type endoscope device in which a plurality of types of optical adapters can be detachably mounted to an insertion portion. These optical-adapter type endoscope devices require users to manually change setting of the optical adapter before starting observation, which makes operation of the device complicated, and manual setting change have caused a wrong setting.
In order to improve operability of the device, such a method is proposed that when a user chooses an optical adapter to be used from types of optical adapters displayed in a menu, the type of optical adapter is discriminated on the basis of the shape of a view field area of the attached optical adapter, and the setting of a measurement correction coefficient is changed (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-33487, for example). This proposal is easy to be adapted to an endoscope with a reduced diameter, since there is no need to provide new means for discriminating the type of optical adapters.
Also, there is such a proposal to improve operability that attachment and detachment of an image-pickup lens is detected at a digital camera and an image processing condition corresponding to the image-pickup lens can be automatically set (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-251549, for example).
Moreover, there is a proposal of an optical-adapter type endoscope device in which an optical adapter as an optical-adapter type endoscope device is provided with, for example, an IC, a resistor or the like, so that discriminating means of an endoscope main body can discriminate the optical adapter (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-313241, for example).